Finally
by Moejo
Summary: Its progress for Harry and Ruth!  I hope this brings through the enduring love they appear to portray,with a nudge and a pinch!
1. Chapter 1

******Please note disclaimer ****These characters belong to Kudos. This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction or other, apologies if my etiquette is incorrect until I fully understand posting. Enjoy!**

**Set within 9:1 my version, or what I would have loved**

He's going to say it, now; "Marry me Ruth"; "this is neither the time, nor the place" Ruth blurted.

Inwardly Harry sighed, oh lord when, will she feel how much I love her, my body yearns for her to respond to my touch, I want to hear her thoughts the inward thoughts not the outward ones she portrays to me.

"This is exactly the time and the place" Harry retorts, "it's the funeral it's made you emotional" she replies, "no it's made me see clearly"...

"I love you, my heart aches for the things we have faced, but it yearns more to give u all of me, and I would sacrifice all of myself, just to have you near". "Wake up Ruth, to reality my love; my life is not worth living if you are still so far from my grasp". My loyalty is clear; you are my priority, forfeiting everything else. "I know deep down you feel love for me; I want you by my side to see me through, until my life is through". "In my mind, in loving you I have found my strength through you".

"Ros gave everything to this country, and six people came to say goodbye Ruth, I don't want that for myself and I don't want that for you", "oh Harry god your timing", "timing means nothing" he replied, "timing means everything" and to Ruth this was true.

Harry knew he was unlikely to be in this position again, "stay with me always, you and I together….. I neither need nor want anyone else. In love, you and I will be all that I ever wanted us to be".

Stolen glances across the grid, endless banter, she has seen his every side, he couldn't be without her, and if truth be told she didn't want to be without him, yet could not tell him so.

"My god Ruth, remember all those years ago, you sacrificed yourself to keep me safe. I wish I had been strong enough to walk away from here, well now there is nothing holding me back, you see I love you, I can't say it any clearer". "I don't want to embarrass you and so resist showing my feelings in front of those who know us well, but I know and they know you make me the person I am".

"Without you I would not, I could not face life….. I want you, all the more words sometimes fail me and I cant react as I would like to, these games we play, oh how I have wanted to pull you in to my heart for all to see, pull you to my chest, envelope your beautiful skin… you have suffered enough, its time to let me in, we still have time, you have a choice to make us more complete".

And with that Ruth, looked longingly into his eyes, those all encompassing eyes, the heat was intensifying as she came closer to where he stood, without thinking she placed her hand upon his chest, rising deep as her touch took his breath away, electrifying his pulse.

Harry could resist no more, this was it, and with that he placed his arms around her waist and pulled her to him leading his face to the nape of her neck and drinking in her skin. He softly caressed her with his lips; she felt her stomach flip and her heart race, to the point of no return.

All he wanted was for her to tell him he was not lost, he was loved, yes loved by her for all this time. This was what his body yearned for, that closeness with her, mind body and soul as one. Ruth could not fight her shyness anymore; she gasped, and with delight opened her mouth slightly tracing her lips across his. Pulling back he wanted to keep the moment alive forever, close you eyes Ruth he spoke, and without hesitation she did as told, she could feel his breath linger around her cheek, his lips did not touch her once, with his presence he moved to her neck and encircled her earlobe, daring to take it into his mouth, yet not touching as his hands gently forced their way up her torso, brushing along her breasts, oh god he was alive.

She wanted more than anything to keep going, but with Tariq and Lucas awaiting their presence and remembering she was at Ros's funeral she opened her eyes and whispered "Harry, Harry darling stop, Lucas and Tariq are waiting". He thought to himself, forget bloody Lucas and Tariq, your on your own boys, but sensing her tone he knew she was right, as ever and kissed her softly on her lips aiming to savour these precious moments now and forever. Ruth felt as though she was floating and flashed him a naughty and exhilarating smile. Amusingly he knew Ros would be turning in her coffin at the sight of them together after all these years.

Embarrassed by what he felt, he told Ruth to head over to Lucas and Tariq, so stop suspicion of their private chat. In reality it was to calm down his warmth and the pulsation he felt; that which made him a man. No one else could do this to him, he knew it, she knew it and it was going to become clear to all that he could not contain his love for her.

**Hopefully more if you like?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

******Please note disclaimer ****These characters belong to Kudos. I've just borrowed them for a while!**

**Hope you enjoy- please remember M rated…..**

Ruth returned to the car, Lucas and Tariq were already waiting within the Audi, none the wiser Ruth thought! _Don't forget to breathe she reminded herself._

_Oh my god, oh my god, she muttered inwardly to herself, unbelieving of what had just happened._ She tried to maintain a straight and somewhat sombre face given the circumstances, but her heart was all a flutter. _What have I done, I want him, I bloody well want him she thought. She'd made the choice, she'd let him in, god her skin felt so good, he couldn't hold back anymore, and he felt she didn't want him too._

"What's keeping Harry" Lucas enquired. Tariq cleared his throat, "well he is obviously overcome and doesn't want us to see his feelings". "Ros was a big part of Section D, they go back a long way". "Too many friends have been lost from our team, an enforced death before their time", Ruth stated.

Of course she was right, the boys nodded in agreement, but the team was getting thin on the ground. The steadying force of Harry and Ruth remained, but even they were changing. _Yes the heat was on._

With that Harry returned to the car, fully flushed and avoiding Ruth's gaze. Surely Lucas had seen his wry smile as he took his seat right at Ruth's side. Nowhere else really would do.

Harry broke the silence, "I think a drink is in order, Mike, take us to The George". Harry had instinctively sat close to Ruth, welcoming the chance to brush her hand with his. His touch was all she needed. He loved her so much he could burst. He thought about pinching her bum, maybe a tad too much, a luscious pert bottom. Maybe later. _Please god don't let her just pick apart what just happened at the church, he thought._ He felt like a teenager, longing to get anywhere his girl. The electricity in the air was almost too much. He looked up at her and smiled, he was so adorable at times, she thought.

Tariq piped up, you know "Ros was a beautiful woman", "Oh yes Tariq do enlighten us", Harry exclaimed. Lucas smiled, "have you something to tell us Tariq"?

"Well you couldn't help but notice her beautiful finesse, the ice cream will live on within us I think". "Sorry the ice queen you mean", Lucas laughed. "That's what I said". I think Tariq you were thinking of Ros dripping in ice cream". Lucas thought yea, I hadn't tried that one with her! _Little did we know how close they had become?_

"If only" was the response from Harry. "If only Ros knew how she affected each of us" Harry quipped. Ruth shot him a glance to wither him. The boys noticed but did not take the bait to bring anything up.

No sooner said than done till they were propping up the income at The George. Ros was more the swift drink, then head off into the night kind of girl. However even Lucas had stayed for several more drinks than he should. _Tariq was right, this beautiful woman was now gone, he could still smell her; still taste her on his lips. They were two peas in a pod, uniquely different yet the same on occasion, pulling others into their spell and never letting go. He couldn't get back to the building in time…what might have been._

He and Tariq headed off to grab a cab, seeing as how they lived not far from each other, though not stupid enough that they hadn't twigged something was amiss with the top brass.

Ruth could have easily gone too, but felt there was no way she was leaving Harry to his own devices, as plastered as he was getting she couldn't help but love him. She couldn't be more together with him than right now.

Lucas took a mental note to tease her tomorrow over the way she has pushed past him to sit next to Harry and how Harry too had welcomed her presence with his arm cupping her shoulder as she sat down. _ How long have these two been cosying up? If only he knew the saga._

Alone at last, Harry could not contain his feelings any longer, her boss at work, sure stiff upper lip and all, but he couldn't help it she made him weak.

So many times he wanted to take her there and then on his desk, he had undressed her in his mind, with no trepidation and with no fear, but outside of work their meetings were too few. In mustering the courage of conviction to follow through, his nerve faltered as he pondered whether such passionate feelings would be reciprocated. It was now or never…..now.

He had her just where he wanted her, his right hand sneaked from his drink to her right thigh. These long skirts she wore hid her stunning legs, he wanted to feel them. The anticipation was almost too much for him. He clasped the soft material with his first and second fingertips and gently motioned it upwards towards her inner thigh. His touch stirred so much, hidden hunger for him; she wanted it to last an eternity.

_The bar was quiet, the bartender busy on the other side, no-one could see them, nor could sense the focus of their passion. _

Oh Ha….rry, I I I…. Yes….. Ruth….. you… he was leaning so close to her now her mouth was becoming wetter with anticipation, never mind anywhere else.

His fingertips were stirring voracious feelings within her; his touch was enough to make her come.

"If only you knew how often you make me want to take you…. How I imagine you letting me explore your body" Harry spoke softly.

She made him so hard…he couldn't contain this pulsation. Desire was all consuming. Harry…I…I… think we should get….home, she purred. _Her heart was pounding; she yearned for more without question. _

Yes dear, he mused, but not before I finish my drink and he laughed that endearing muttley laugh she so loved.

Never the less her groin ached at his contact; those two fingers were….almost pressing her core. She was shocked but overcome to stay rooted to the spot. _Was it wrong of her to want this? _

He calmly took a swig, swallowed the amber liquid deep. He couldn't contain his own pounding pulse much longer. He brought his lips to her right ear. "All done", he whispered seductively.

This was too much, too much in public, his eyes were now staring deep into her soul, and he instantly knew he should withdraw them from their resting place, hidden or not.

She was no where near done….. He took her hand in his and replaced the material covering her mid thigh, his hand perusing longer than strictly necessary.

Harry Pearce had touched her thoroughly and she had let him. Booth or no booth could shield the fact that now was not the time to over analyse.

His warmth had calmed down enough to pass for slightly swollen. He was still holding her hand and gestured for her to leave the booth.

He had to let go of her hand to hold her coat outstretched for her. As she received the coat she felt him move closer towards her. He pressed his body fully against her, leaning his head to the right side of her neck, breathing in her perfume, whilst placing a single subtle kiss on her pulse. Her breathing had changed, erratic to say the least.

His hands had now taken hold of her hips and he turned her to face him, the intent in his eyes clear to see.

She knew he loved her, that something wonderful that she had not yet let him say, this closeness, this whole embrace solidified this in her mind.

His curled lip was so close, _should I, she half thought,_ her instinct took over as she cupped her right hand around his face and simply pouted her lips- a soft kiss blew towards him, and she strode teasingly out the door.

He grabbed his coat, grinned cheekily and followed her lead….…

**Thank for reading.**

**Please review, not sure if this is any good- off the cuff so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer as before- I own nothing.**

**Enjoy- Hot M Rated!- Help I'm hiding after this! Again off the top of my head.**

Ruth had already hailed a cab as he caught up with her. Harry had kindly let Mike slip off home early. They had both been somewhat flushed leaving the pub, but there was a chill to the air this evening. Once inside the cab, Harry forcefully told the driver where to head. Most definitely he was taking her home, to his.

Ruth loved this new side to Harry, she turned to face him and with his most adorable smile he spoke "thought mine was best tonight"…._tonight, tonight clearly was only the start she thought inwardly_.

She couldn't help but smile, red blush rising in her cheeks. With that, she captured his hand in hers, fingers interlaced, resting on her thigh. The driver muttered something about the prospect of a fall of snow over the next few days. Neither Harry nor Ruth took in what he had said. Often Harry had been in conversations with others and could skirt around subjects, "Yes, you never know he said" keeping the driver content. _She couldn't help but notice his swell and let a soft giggle out, nervous at the impending prospects ahead._

His head was a little heavy after the amount of amber drank, but nothing could stop the dangerous passionate thoughts he was having. This woman was bloody mesmerizing. Ruth began to panic….._what underwear do I have on, I don't even know if they match, shit….I need them to match, I want him to….too late…. they had arrived._

She had been to Harry's house many times, but this time was different. Harry paid the driver and shut the door behind him.

Ruth stepped forward, Harry's careful hand placed on the small of her back leading the way. _Be brave Ruth, lead him._

Harry on cue fumbled for his keys, clink they dropped onto the step, Ruth bent to pick them up and felt Harry move towards her hips, his hands gripped around, slowly but with warmth and intent.

She could feel _all _of him press against her. Her core was beginning to warm once again, she opened the door and they stepped inside.

Suddenly she turned around, dropped her coat and slammed Harry into the door, closing it at the same time. She reached around to the snib and locked it…..whilst looking at him with such desire he has never seen.

_His heart is beating so fast, he can barely breathe, damn she is good…this woman is openly filled with passion. He can't quite believe his luck._

**Chapter 4 to follow**

**Please review if you have time! Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer as before- I own nothing.**

**Enjoy- ****MA ****rated beware!**

_The door is locked, he's up against it…_

He tries to reach to her waist but she takes his hands in hers and presses them hard against the door behind him. In no uncertain terms ….she is in charge and he resists the urge to pull her to him. He speaks "Ruth….. Oh god, Ruth I want you …..Now".

He is so hard; he fears he may spill over. She roughly brushes his coat of his shoulders and it falls to the ground. His tie is long gone as she rips his shirt, buttons fall to the floor….._must remember them later, she thinks_….his nipples are erect, he's eager to kiss her and to hold her, but she's determined to make this last.

She softly leans to his neck, planting kiss after kiss, but longingly wants to stroke him with her hands. She rubs her right thumb over his nipple, and again.

Her lips seek the spot…tongue engrossed fully, her bottom lip moving upwards across the peak, time after time.

Her hair wafts across his face, _god it's so soft_. He can't hold back much more and he pulls her lips to his, his tongue explores her mouth, flicking her tongue, feelings are stirring deep within him.

Her heart leaps, but she breaks his kiss, and snakes her hands to his trousers, popping open the button and teasingly undoing the zip.

He flings off his last shirtsleeve and begins to attempt to relieve her of her skirt… button undone…. zip down in a flash, she steps out and he sees her black, soft satin knickers trimmed with lace. _His resolve is breaking._

Black hold ups encompass her gorgeous legs. _She is turning him on, no end. _

He can't help but squeeze her buttock gently. "Oh god" he mutters, "you have no idea what you do to me Miss Evershed". A tantalizing smile breaks across her face, shyness has gone, and slight embarrassment remains.

He pinches again, biting his bottom lip with his lovely smile. She moans with shock and delight, now eagerly awaiting the feel of his hands.

He takes her by the hand, realising that she hadn't been upstairs before. Trousers half open, and with Ruth half naked if any of the team saw them now.

_He may be older than her but he was certain he still remembered how to ensure he pleased her. _

He opened the bedroom door, Ruth looked around, and it smelt of his aftershave. The bed was neatly made, and crisp white sheets adorned the bed, he gestured for to her to sit.

He took off his trousers at the double and was surprised as she pulled him close, with him still standing she traced her hands around his hips and gently pulled his polka dot boxers down over his protruding erection. _Oh god, she had only done this once before, but she so wanted to take him in her mouth._

She tenderly reached around his shaft, his breath was taken away. He steadied himself. Her mouth was soft, warm and luscious and she encircled his head with her tongue, _mentally analysing every groove_. _Stop thinking Ruth she berated herself._

Oh, how he wanted her, he started to moan, she couldn't believe what she was doing but boy she was enjoying it.

She heard once that if you hummed when pleasuring a guy, the vibration made things interesting….._and so she did_. Oh god he was on the brink, _how did she know this trick_?

He wanted her to continue…. but no… his Ruth didn't need to do this… "Ruth" he spoke softly, "Ruth, darling stop", and she released him, confused and thinking she was useless at this.

"Ruth don't think anymore, I want to please you first is all, and that was so so good I wouldn't last.

She smiled and slight blush crept across her and with that he led her further up the bed. She closed her eyes as he opened her blouse and reached through her bra to her beautiful breasts.

Her nipples were as hard as his. He swiftly removed the blouse and black lace bra and gazed at her adoringly. _She really didn't know how beautiful she was._

He loved her, "Ruth, I love you; I know you wanted it left unsaid, but I can't help it. I need to tell you". "Hush, hush now Harry", she responded. He traced his hand down her breast to her flat midriff and planted kiss after kiss.

She arched her back as she parted her legs, he moved in, his erection throbbing.

With his teeth he moved her knickers to one side and let his tongue roam free, sucking her giving way to long stroking licks as she moaned and moistened under him.

Her hands roamed through his curls, his gorgeous curls. Her breathing quickened and she mouthed "I want you Harry, I want you inside me … he took heed and quickly removed said knickers.

Her lady garden was neatly trimmed, and her legs were softly glimmering in the light. He moves up a little stroking her body, getting himself into position.

"Are you sure Ruth" …yes I'm sure…Harry I need you, please…._of course I'm bloody sure. _He needs no other prompt.

Her breath is taken as her enters her, her warmth envelops him.

He has died and gone to heaven, his movements are wonderful, long and slow until he is nearly out of her. He withdraws and lets his head rub over her clit and opening, stimulating them both even more.

He thrusts into her several times, and again withdraws, teasing her with each movement. _His strength and experience is to the fore._

"I want you deeper, please ….Harry, and he slowly withdraws for the last time and softly motions for her to turn over onto all fours. He cupped her breasts gently before moving his hands down her torso to her hips.

He enters her from behind and she can feel him hitting her base. His length and girth are so encompassing never has she had this.

She grips onto each side of the mattress. With each deep thrust she moans louder and louder and he is coming close to the verge.

He speeds up a little and feels her tighten around him, with a final few thrusts she moans out with utter contentment and he spills over inside her, together.

Her legs disentangle and she rests down onto the bed, he turns her to him and kisses her deep. They lie wrapped together enjoying the aftermath. _She loves him, she has loved him for forever, and touching her now he never believed she would let herself be loved by him. _

"Ruth, you know I am a limited man but thank you for letting me close" he whispers. Never mind his age she thinks, he bloody knows how to make me weak and a loving smile breaks across her face. _He loves her unconditionally._

"Harry Pearce there's life in you yet, I'm glad you never gave up on me, and just for your ears only, I have loved you always". He chuckles "I should bloody hope so too" and he snuggles into her once more, wiped out from his efforts.

**Hope you liked? More to follow or not, you decide?**

**Please review, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Disclaimer as before- I own nothing.**

**Many thanks for the reviews. Hope it continues! **

He awoke at 5am, barely 2 hours sleep had, but at least it wasn't a dream anymore.

She was here, cuddling into him. He stared contently at her softly snoring, her head resting gently on his chest. Overcome with emotion, a tear fell down his face. _He couldn't be happier._

It had never been this way with anyone else, never this real depth of feeling. She had come home to him.

Her hair fell across her face and he turned slowly raising his right hand to push it back behind her ear. _She was stunning, and she was finally his._

She didn't flinch as he caressed her. His fingertips delicately graced her face and he traced her lips with them. A tender kiss left his lips, touching hers briefly. _He couldn't help it._ _One kiss wasn't enough, he wanted more._

She stirred, wiping her hand across her face and outstretching out her left arm behind her.

He saw his opening, "morning sleepy head", and smiled affectionately biting his bottom lip in apprehension at her reaction following last night's events.

"You're a duvet hogger Harry Pearce" she laughed and pulled the sheet and duvet to her, leaving him uncovered to her eye. Teasingly she cried, "my eyes, my eyes" "you're hurting my eyes" and blushed furiously. "What! I can't help being this sexy you know" and he chuckled at her comment, if somewhat a little self conscious.

_Both unsure of how to act, he broke the gaze and reached across, pinning her arm down on the pillow, planting a fleeting kiss on her nose._

She bashfully gave him an Eskimo kiss and pushed him over in a swift movement restraining him under her, whilst forcefully locking her legs around him. He reached his hands to her waist, daring to go higher. "You Ruth are a….little minx". "Makes a change from being a mule" she whispered mischievously.

_He had no where to go except to submit her demands._ "Please Miss may I have some more" he spoke.

"More…..more" she said and she ran her tongue slightly around her lips enticing him in. "You don't want much do you"?

"Miss Evershed", please….. She licked and nuzzled his neck just under his pulse point, "Oh Mr Pearce, you like that too much"…. "No…. No I don't like it, I love it Ruth".

He squirmed with delight as she kissed his clavicle. God she loved the natural dip his collarbone provided, running her fingers along its length.

It led her to encircle the old wound on his left shoulder; a reminder of previous upset. _Oh how she had cried when he had been shot, the day Tom nearly…_

He sensed her train of thought and tried to break free; loosening her grip around him was more difficult than he anticipated; she was stronger than he gave he credit for.

_Her composure regained. _ "Oh no … you don't …No touching, not yet". _He really shouldn't have been surprised._

He couldn't contain his expanse between her legs. _She had noted how easy she made him tingle. _Seductively she licked his left nipple and nipped his right, swiftly flicking her tongue back and forth. "You get what you give" she quipped.

"Ruth, you are teasing me….you love it H, you know you do… he chuckled in expectation. "Come here" he mouthed.

She finally let go, but trickled her fingertips along his forearms, her touch making him quiver as she stared deep into his soul.

He flipped her over and held her tightly against him, crossing her arms in front of her and surrounding her fully into a foetal position.

"No you don't, it's my turn", he whispered.

She lay still and he pulled her upper body back towards him opening up her neck to him. He kissed her gently, delighting in her beauty in front of him. He repeated the motion…. aware she was excited …..and eager for more.

"Mmmm", "pardon dear did you say something", "Ye….yes" she responded. "It appears you are caught for words Ruth"?

He traced his right hand around her shoulder, hovering momentarily around her shoulder blade, drawing his mouth to the spot. Caressing down her flank with his palm, he hit the indentation of her hip, before smoothly plummeting across her waist and down towards her core.

"H…arry"….. "Yes my love", he resumed kissing her neckline and plunged his index and middle finger further.

He lightly flicked her bean, reaching round and into her.

"Oh God, Harry….Harry", she was already moist, her juice easing his movement in and out.

He withdrew his fingers and opened her legs slightly, placing his protruding pulse between her legs from the rear.

Oh god, he didn't know if he could suppress his urge to enter her.

He loved her so much; he never wanted to leave her side.

Their breathing quickened and she writhed at his touch.

Her heart skipped a beat….. He ached for her once more. Sensing the need, she reached her fingers into her mouth to moisten them and glided them across his head tenderly, grasping his shaft.

He gasped …"You take my breath away Ruth, I can't believe you would ever want me like this".

"Kiss me"…..and he did, both becoming lost in their embrace.

One lip, then the other…..one kiss after another, intoxicated in the moment.

He wanted to hold her and her him, nothing more was needed, _for the minute_.

The morning light shone discreetly through the window, neither wanting to rise from their positions. Harry's mobile cried out, "red flash" he muttered, "typical". She pulled the duvet down over her head, "I need a duvet day", "Me too" he beamed.

He pulled her close and tickled her relentlessly…"what, he exclaimed, I'm being adorable", "I know that's what worries me", she laughed like the old Ruth, he had often wondered if he would ever see that Ruth again.

It was the one and only time he seriously contemplated leaving the service….._For her._

"Right, she exclaimed, All rise"….. "Pardon…. I've already been… up this morning you know Ruth, are you trying to kill me"?

"H…aarrrry Pearce, you are….. naughty"_. Well that's a first._

With that Ruth's phone bleeped… "Noooo…..Go away Tariq" she mumbled.

"He means well", "He needs babysitting more like, she responded".

"Come on my love, as much as I love you, they need us on the grid, I…need you with me". "You can be my bed bug later".

**Please review. Cheers**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Disclaimer as before- I own nothing.**

**Hope you're enjoying, and please review, I really appreciate them! Thanks x**

He leapt out of bed with a spring in his step.

_Nice bum must remember to pinch that later, she thought._

The shower was searing and as he lathered his curly hair he couldn't help but beam….."_My girl, talking bout ooh my girl, I've got so much love….what can make me feel this way, my girl" he sung. _

_She slipped into the shower behind him as he turned around eyes shut and letting the water stroke his body. She closed the gap and nuzzled his neck, feeling her embrace; he reached around and pulled her tight. Bodies touching….._

"Pass the shampoo H, "hey…. you're taking over Mrs Pearce". It had slipped out without a thought… _he curled his lip optimistically_…. "It's a woman's prerogative to take over when she's made to feel so at home".

_Shit, he had called her Mrs Pearce; she hadn't given him an answer to that question at Ros's funeral, of that she was sure. At least this was sort of better timed! It wasn't a proposal though, was it? No way…._

He finished with the shower gel and playfully squeezed some at her chest…"_later_…. _I may need to debug you_". "You're impossible", she quipped.

With that he stepped out and gleefully got dressed. _Blue shirt, navy suit, no tie this morning, if needs be he had one in the office for her to use!_

She smiled profusely and looking up at the shower head she let the water cascade around her, indulging herself just a little.

He was aware there wasn't enough time to eat and get Ruth home to change. Clearly food was a priority, too many calories burnt off last night!

_He turned around to find her moving in…..she lifted his coffee cup and drank the most of it. _"Hey that's mine". "Harry, have you learnt nothing, what's yours is mine and what's mine is my own", pinching his toast and his bum on the way out of the kitchen.

"Is that so…he stuttered ….come on youu…..let's go".

_All he was left with was a grin that would melt the heart of any ordinary citizen._

Suited and booted they headed for Thames House and a busy day on the grid for sure. _God he looked good, blue suited him and so did she….._

Mike was already waiting out front, "Good morning sir, morning Miss Evershed", "yes it is Mike", they replied in unison. Mike smirked and fumbled with his hat, _reminding himself…, must not talk around the water cooler, nothing happened…avoid the water cooler at all cost. Go on Sir Harry!_

Few staff were in, it had only gone 7.15 and both were happy to enter the building together.

Mindfully Harry let her advance through the pods before him and barked "Briefing room, immediately". "Here we go Lucas, Ruth what did you do to him after we left, he's got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, I can tell" Tariq offered.

"Probably, she smiled, but it was nothing to do with me, "me doth think you protest too much Ruth, I saw how you pushed me out of the way to get close to him last night" Lucas laughed.

"Jealous are you boys, if you really want me to sit next to you, you just have to ask" and left them standing open mouthed in disbelief as she lifted her notepad and pen and headed straight to the briefing room with haste _and yesterday's clothes in situ_.

_Breathe, they know nothing…Harry's eyes were upon her, a sly wink dispensed in her direction and a tap of his fingers gesturing for her to sit._

"Hit me with it". Harry spoke.

"Sorry Harry, Ruth's been keeping us back". "Oh do tell, Tariq". "Yes well we haven't established why she is still wearing yesterday's clothes".

Mmmm…. it's the quiet ones you have to watch you know, Lucas responded.

"Well that's one to ponder isn't it…Ruth?" _Oh God, can I dig myself into any deeper of a hole, she thought. It was all or nothing._

"May….be, but I did lose them at one point"…._ her mind flashed back, pining for more…. _

Harry coughed and spluttered as he felt something touching his leg….._footsie…. Jesus she's fondling myy… leg… he stood to attention, beneath the table…he couldn't quite believe this was Ruth. _

_Not at work, he understood that. There was no compromise on that. _

_Sure enough…..thump, he crumpled …. she had kicked him into touch!_

"Enough, …._With a raise of his head and a tap of his fingers….._details now, or have I been dragged here from my duvet for nothing!

He shot her a tempting look, and she lowered her eyes from his gaze, blush across her chest. It was noted, and not just by Harry. "Let's get on with saving the world, shall we", he stated in no uncertain terms.

"Ahem…Lucas care to share"? "Yes, Harry it seems we have a Somalian terrorist on a boat from tangier plotting to target our new royal navy fleet". "Just another optimist…..trying to thwart us eh?" Ruth interrupted. "Go ahead….track him, assassinate him, but divert this from our waters". "Oh and Lucas, hook up with our plant, the Captain on board…..SBS trained, See what he makes of it".

They piled out of the room, sharpish. Only Ruth hesitated…"Sorry", he mouthed. "Don't be"… "I'm not" and she smiled nervously before leaving him with his thoughts.

_Down boy, down! Years of pent up frustration needed release…...a stiff…. drink would have to do …..in the meantime._

**A/N The song he sang is entitled 'My Girl' by The Temptations**!

**Would you like anymore?**

**Please review, ta x **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer as before- I own nothing.**

**Sorry for the delay, I really struggled with this chapter…..please review **

**Happy New Year folks**

**Thanks x**

He gathered himself together and headed to his office.

As the home secretary had said, "The man the myth and the legend", that was Harry Pearce. Harry himself felt insufficient with his status. The one thing he craved was Ruth's heart. Only then, would he have it all.

As much as he was enjoying everything the last 24 hrs had brought, he wondered if it was all a dream. _Self denial, self doubt and self control were all too familiar to for Harry and Ruth._

It was too good to be true….. He couldn't contemplate ever going back to life without her, and without their closeness.

He wasn't prepared to lose her again; whatever it took, he would do….Decision made.

He couldn't stop thinking about her, he glanced out across the grid, she met his gaze and smiled….god that dimple made him quiver.

"Focus…..focus Harry", he berated himself.

_Meanwhile Lucas was adhering to the plan boarding the ship. _

"I thought you knew they're to be no passengers on board" Lucas voiced.

"One female as cute as her wont hurt, she'll keep the crew busy if you know what I mean", Dimitri grinned. Dimitri had hit the nail on the head, a Russian prostitute could prove useful…this time.

Danger loomed for Lucas and as smooth as he is, he needed saving.

"Confirm Target in sight Lucas", Harry requested. Zero response.

Harry contemplated their next move….Lucas was hit, down on the ground.

Tariq accepted a call, "Harry Pearce…..Now". "Beth Bailey (a private contractor) on board confirmed using Lucas's passwords Harry".

Harry raised an eyebrow, Mmmm…..Thank-you Tariq "patch her through", Harry smirked.

"To trust or not to trust" Harry wasn't inspired given her mercenary links, but with time running out, he had no option but to accept her help.

Dimitri under Abib's interception was left to fend for himself. _Sink or swim…. He should be well used to that given his previous SBS link, Harry muses. _

"Miss Bailey thank-you for your assistance, tell Lucas to get back to London…Godspeed".

She clearly has eyes for his pretty boy type….

Lucas on the other hand didn't trust her ploy.

_Nevertheless submersible crisis averted, Beth's ulterior motive did not allow for standing about…..a second chance with MI5 given and Ruth had gained a new housemate courtesy of Lucas._

Here we go, another babysitting course, Ruth thought.

"What am I mother hen, Lucas"?

"Thanks Ruth, I need her monitored", Lucas offered. _Payback's a bitch, Lucas._

_Another crisis over, the team excluding the newly acquired Dimitri headed home._

She couldn't stop thinking about him, she couldn't eat, and even her wine glass had hardly been touched.

He was at home, pacing the living room…..

The phone rings, "Hi".

"Hi", she responds, he can tell she is smiling. "What can I do for you Harry"?

_What can't you do for me!_

"Yes,…..Sorry I haven't spoken to you much today, I thought it would be too obvious if I kept calling you in, just so I could see you….or …touch you". _You have no idea how much I yearn to touch you._

"Ruth, I….was…. "Yes, Harry", she spoke softly.

"Fancy a little late night tete a tete"?

"Uh …Oh". _She blushes and smiles uncontrollably._ "What about Beth?" she asks.

"What about her…..I'm not into threesomes Ruth".

"But I am into intimate productions…..with you"

"Is Miss Bailey stilting your eloquent response to me Miss Evershed"?

_She wants to see him, she wants to touch him, but is all too aware of how the team will take it. Beth is standing right there, listening to her conversation._

"I have a comfortable sofa awaiting your presence…remember I need to debug you", he laughed nervously awaiting her response.

She too, laugh's nervously. _God he melts her heart. Silence….. _

_He's practically trying to get down the phone line, to keep her holding on. Stay with me, Ruth….don't think too much, stay with me _

"Ruth, are you there"?

"Yes Harry, I remember"…

"Just give me a minute…..the signal is bad". _She tries to move from Beth's earshot._

Stumbling upstairs…. "I take it your at home H…arry".

"Yes, Ruth….do you …would you like to come round and have dinner…..maybe you've had dinner already"?

"No …No I haven't Harry that would be lovely".

"Good, that's good", he grins.

"Right then, should be about 40 minutes, if that's ok" she responds softly.

"Of course, take all the time you need Ruth"….._I'll be here waiting._

_Shit, I could murder Lucas….how am I getting round Beth_.

"Bugger it, he's asked me, I'm going…..her heart skips a beat at the prospect". _Lingerie? Ahem, yep, may…be._ _Jeans, tan blouse embellished with jewels at the neckline, and heeled boots, that should be grand. Overnight bag…too soon? Better to be prepared, right? She throws some clothes into the bag, spare toothbrush, lippy and perfume just in case. _

She's determined to show him who she really is… he deserves it_._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer as before- I own nothing.**

**Many thanks for the reviews so far. Thanks, but keep them coming! x**

He walks between rooms, on edge, nervously pouring himself a drink, wondering…..if she will come….. what she will wear, envisaging her face smiling at him.

_This could be the start of something great. _

Better change, he thinks. _Black shirt, rolled up sleeves and with several buttons open, dark-wash jeans and tan shoes, he's ready._

"Beth, I have to go out, help yourself to the wine. I'll be back late, so see you in the morning". "Thanks Ruth, no problems, enjoy yourself; don't do anything I wouldn't do".

Beth finds her in the hallway, "and if you can't be good, be careful". Blush rises in Ruth's face, "well I'm just heading to a friend's, should be ok, been there many times you know", Ruth retorted somewhat embarrassed.

"Right, of course Ruth" Beth, replied. "Take care. See you tomorrow then".

_Oh god, could it be more awkward. Beth notes the small overnight bag, but keeps her eyes focused on Ruth._

The taxi had arrived and sounded its horn; Ruth took a breath and entered, giving Harry's address.

Her mind flashed back to this morning, she had been so forward with him. _This was Harry, her boss, her lover…..god her lover. She never wanted it to end._

_Soon enough she had arrived._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer as before- I own nothing. **

**Patients, Patients!**

He was waiting patiently.

The door bell sounded, scarlet bounded to the door.

His mind flashed back to her holding him against the door. Snap to….. Harry, he shook himself.

He opened the door to find her nervously looking at the ground.

She looked radiant, "Hi Ruth, come in".

_His eyes never left her. _

He looked lush, she thought, black suited him, his chest slightly visible, but god he would be better without anything on, she thought.

His open neck made her quiver, calling her to come to him.

Blush crept across her, she smiled and scarlet interrupted the moment as she leapt at Ruth's leg.

"Scarlet, down", Harry called.

"She must like you a lot; she has never been so forward with anyone else".

_Me neither, she laughed. _

He took her coat and bag and watched as she made her way to the living room.

Her jeans fitted perfectly around her bottom. He was caught up in the sight of her. She turned around unsure of where to sit.

He made his way to her and softly leant into her face, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Her eyes met his, his intent was clear.

He wanted to kiss her, to lead her upstairs, but time was aplenty.

_Later, maybe she would let him._

She sat on his comfortable sofa, patting it for him to join her, before resting her hands in her lap.

"So Harry what's on the menu"?

"I was thinking Chinese", he smiled.

"Sounds good".

"Let me get you a drink whilst you have a look at the menu".

"Thanks" she replied, "but I know what I want".

"If you would like to wait a while, that's fine, Ruth".

"Before we eat I mean"….

"I think we have waited long enough…don't you Harry"?

_She stood, taking him in her sights_.

His body leant towards hers; he placed his right hand on her hip and motioned her to him.

Her hands rose to his chest.

She moved them across his breadth to his shoulders, brushing past his nipples.

He in turn kissed the nape of her neck and she marvelled at his touch. _Nobody else could love her like he did. His touch said it all. _

"Ruth, I don't want to push you too much…after last night…..it was more than I ever imagined….if this is too much…..I love you too much, you just have to say".

"But just so you know….. I will never let you leave me again".

"Hush H…arrry….. I'm not going anywhere. Too much has happened, too many people lost. I love you Harry". _I have been scared to let you in. She wasn't scared anymore._

"Say it again".

"I love you, Harry Pearce".

He kissed her fully on the lips; his tongue entered and swiftly sent shivers down her spine. _Harry never let me go she spoke inwardly._

"Ruth…..you know you never answered my question".

"Oh, H…..arry, what…..question was that"?

"You ask so many; I just put it down to another interrogation".

_He stared long and hard at her._

"Darling, you would know if I was interrogating you….. You wouldn't be"….

"Wouldn't be what Harry"?

"Do tell"?

His mouth was looming close to her cheek, he pulled her neck to him, kissing her intently along its course to her earlobe, and she writhed leaning back as he took in the sight of her chest. "Harrry…..tell me"?

"Well for one I would have pushed you over the edge by now, Roo".

"Promises…promises, Harry".

"I can feel _you_…pressing into me now, push me more"

This way Miss Evershed, your interrogation is set to begin…

**A review would be lovely!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer as before- I own nothing. I wish I did!**

**Control**

"Close your eyes" he commanded as he led her by the hands.

A few feet in, he stopped dead and pushed her against the banister. Pulling a scarf around her neck, she gasped as he moved his face to hers. His hands brushed upwards along her torso. Soft to the touch he raised the scarf until it covered her eyes. He pulled it tight "Now Miss Evershed, step one- captivity".

"Step one", she spoke.

"No talking, walk forward"….._she did as told_….. "Keep going".

"Sit down on the chair", _she fumbled around, not sure whether to laugh or cry._

She felt him brush past her and nervously giggled. Something opened behind her

letting out a cool breeze.

"Open your mouth".

"Why". "Ruth open your mouth".

"No H…..arry".

"You cannot question what I say Ruth….now…open".

He pulled another chair alongside her right side.

Moving closer she could feel his warm body nearing her.

Teasingly he nudged his mouth against hers, she half opened up to him.

_His lips were so soft._

He pushed something cold into her mouth; round and hard juice flowed out….she bit down seductively, the grape juice exploded.

"Mmmm…more".

She waited in anticipation…. "More, seems to be a word you like Ruth".

He lifted a soft juicy segment with his fingers.

He traced its edge around her mouth.

Juice ran down her chin and rested on her beautiful top. He popped the piece into her mouth. _"You're good", she offered laced with innuendo._

"Step two", he spoke.

"What? I was liking step one" she grinned. "You'll hate step two then" he growled".

"Hold up your arms", "pardon"… "I said arms up"….._she raised her arms above her head; he lifted her top over and above her_.

Her naked coloured bra accentuated her ample bust.

_Oh God, she was hot, she made him so hard…he was already primed._

He resisted the urge to nuzzle her breasts, instead traced his fingers lightly down her right breast.

She gasped in excitement, her body all a tingle. _He watched in awe. _

Another segment of melon brushed across her lips…

_He loved the way she licked them._

The melon juice trickled down the same path as his fingers. Her bra was marked.

"Time for your strip search, Evershed".

She smiled and laughed at the same time, _oh shit…._

"You bastard, you're enjoying this too much".

"Captors prerogative my dear…now do as you're told".

"Undo your jeans"…. "No Harry, I won't".

"It's not optional Ruth". His hands found her bottom and encircled it.

"No way, Harry".

"Am I pushing you over the edge, Roo"?

"I'm not answering that directly" she spoke softly. _He chuckled._

"Ok, you leave me with no other option, step three Ruth".

"Oh yea", and raised her finger pointing at where she thought he was standing.

"Yes", he responded.

"Well undressing should be pleasurable for us both…..so if you don't

mind"….. "Actually I do mind Ruth", he released the scarf, and it fell to the floor. "Step three is when you're free to do what you like".

_To do what you like to me!_

He stood facing her…and began to unbutton his shirt.

She watched mesmerized, his face yearned for her that she could tell.

_He pulled her to him, breathing in her smell, feeling her warmth heading for him._

"Undo the jeans".

She did as told and undid _his_ buttons.

Evidently he was pleased…..to see her…this close.

He reciprocated the move with her, sliding her jeans over her hips.

"Keep the boots on", he whispered. "I like them".

"Enough"…..she picked up the scarf and encircled his wrists tight. "This way, move Pearce".

She pulled him up the corridor and when facing the stairs, she unhooked her bra….. It fell to the ground.

"I thought I was here for debugging" she strutted.

"Bloody bugs…..he grinned, lip curled hoping for more.

"Follow me, if you know what's good for you". _He picked his jaw up off the floor and did as told…._

**Please review if you have time. Many thanks **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer as before- I own nothing. If only we did!**

**Completeness**

She entered the bathroom, letting the bath fill with warm soapy water.

She was aware he was watching and seductively removed the rest of her clothes.

He had caressed every part of her now; there was no need to be embarrassed.

His breath he feared had left him.

_She was so beautiful_….

"You're beautiful you know".

She blushed and he took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

She broke free and smiled.

The water was lush as she entered gracefully, bubbles covering her body luxuriously.

"What are you waiting for Harry…..join me".

_Burning desire consumed him._

She watched lovingly as he removed his shoes, socks and jeans, to reveal his expanse.

"Hipsters today", he blushed.

"So I see…..I like them…I like you in black. But get them off and get in".

"Incoming", he moved to lie behind her and she lazed back against his chest as he cradled her in his arms.

Both conscious of his expanding bulge, neither offered anything.

She wanted him, just as much as he did her.

_The intensity of their closeness was addictive. _

_Neither wanted to be alone again._

He broke the silence, "who knew a bath was this much fun".

"Just thought it was the best chance you had of debugging me" she grinned.

She turned around and placed herself on his lap.

He gasped in delight and instinctively placed his hands on her hips.

He couldn't resist anymore, his neck leaned towards her now cupped breasts.

She arched her back and head as he licked softly around her nipples.

Sitting up slightly she took him_ in_…..

"Oh God Ruth"….

"I know"….. She adjusted her position and allowed her motion to take over.

His eyes closed, he tried to hold back…..she was warm, his pulsation was increasing…_oh god_…_he breathed_ _longingly to release_….._she engaged him deeper_…..until she tensed around him.

H…arry….. her noise was getting louder….._she felt so good, _finally he came and she moaned in contentment her head finally resting on his shoulder.

He kissed her neck softly, and smoothed her hair from her face before sinking back and letting the warm water caress them both.

When the water cooled a little she lifted herself from him and started the shower. No words were needed. They both showered together and made their way to his bedroom.

Suitably attired, Harry in soft pj's and Ruth had found Harry's blue shirt and dressing gown which still smelt of him.

"I'm starving, how about you Ruth".

"Yes, suppose chow mien would be nice now my craving has been fulfilled".

"I'll say, Roo" he teased.

"Now how about that question I asked you, you have yet to answer"?

She plonked herself down at the table most unlady like but completely at home.

She could see herself as "Lady Pearce".

She only had to say yes.

"YES", she called. Finally he had it all.

**The End!**

**Hope you liked! Please review xx Thanks for reading.**


End file.
